Continue Through the Daze
by KuroCho Kuraiko
Summary: The Mekakushi-Dan want Shintaro's help again- But for what? And... How much could he lose this time?
1. Goshujin

... **Time for another fic. Yay, Kagerou Project, you are my life.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Anyone notice how awesome Kano's accent is? I tried to replicate his speech patterns in his text here. And as for Ene calling Shin "Goshujin", that's what she calls him in the anime. Basically she's calling him "Master"**

* * *

It was a day like any other.

...

Ene looked through files on Shintaro Kisaragi's computer.

"Goshujin! What's this?"

"Ene!" Stop!"

Shintaro tried desperately to kill the pictures Ene had found.

"Why? I know your password! Need I remind you, Goshujin?"

"Eh?"

"Your password! 4510471! 'I do not work!'"

Shintaro sighed heavily. Ene was really starting to annoy him again.

...

"Hello. Anyone?"

Konoha stood at the door, seeming not to notice the pictures on Shintaro's screen.

Ene stared at him, remembering her old friend Haruka.

"Ene?" Shintaro looked at the cyber girl's distant expression.

Ene bolted upwards.

 _Come on! Think of something to keep him from thinking something's up!_

"Goshujin! Your amnesiac _boyfriend_ is here to see you!"

 _Nailed it!_

Shintaro slammed his keyboard. "He's not my boyfriend, Ene!"

Suddenly the keyboard began to laugh.

"EEEEEhhhhhh, Ene! I think he's angry, heyyyy?"

"Shut up, idiot." A voice from nowhere.

Shintaro sighed...

 _This is going to be another awful day..._

...

As soon as Shintaro began slamming his laughing keyboard onto his computer desk, it began to curse.

"Heyy, Shintaro! Ehh, I told'ya to quit that!"

Kano's voice.

The keyboard shifted back into the laughing, red-eyed boy with the deceiving eyes.

 _Should've known._

"Ah, Ene-chan! Tell Shintaro to get out here, heh? I'm tired of waiiiting!"

"Idiot. Must I kick you?" The nowhere voice again.

"Kido, you want them to hurry as much as I do, don't yaaaa?"

"Quiet."

 _Why did it have to be today?_

Seto chimed in.

"Ah! Shintaro! It's important!"

 _That idiot hearing my thoughts._

"W-well... Ah! Really! It's urgent!"

Konoha looked over at Seto.

"He's... right. Come...?"

"...Now."

* * *

 **So what could the Mekakushi-Dan want with Shintaro this time?**

 **Will Ene ever quit searching through Shin's secret folders?**

 **Why him? Why now?**

 **Will Seto's feelings be hurt?**

 **Will Marry petrify Shintaro?**

 **Why is Kano so creepy?**

 **... Actually, I don't know that answer.**

 **Will Hibiya ever get the name of the anime right?**

 **Are you still reading these questions?**

 **Maternity Spiral!**

 **Review please! GOOOOOOOSHUUUUUJIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


	2. Shintato

**Well, I'm posting Chapter 2 early. Anyone catch the references to Hibiya's CM at the end of Chapter 1?**

 **I couldn't decide whether to spell Kozakura-chan as Marry or Mary. But the interweb says Marry is the official, so Marry it is.**

 **At some point in this chapter I accidentally spelled Shintaro as Shintato. After a while of typing, the keyboard becomes a bunch of letters.**

 **I left "Shintato" as it is, mostly because it looks funny.**

* * *

"Hiyori..."

Hibiya lay still in his dull, stiff hospital bed.

Unmovingly, he stared at the girl he liked for a long time.

The girl that he went through the Heat Haze with.

"Hibiya, you idiot! How could you get yourself hurt again?"

And this was the only response he could get from her.

"I'm leaving, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Where-?"

"To find Konoha. Maybe he'll actually be able to hang out with me without falling off a bridge."

Hibiya began to cry, but he held back tears.

"Gomen-ne..."

...

"Seto? He hurt your feelings, didn't he?"

Marry pulled at the bottom of Seto's green hoodie.

"Ah! I-it's nothing! I'm, eh, fine, Marry!"

Seto smiled an obviously forced grin.

"Hurry, Goshujin!" Ene squealed.

Seto looked back at Shintaro's phone.

Marry stared back at Shintaro.

"Nobody... hurts... Seto..."

Marry's eyes turned red, and suddenly Shintato stopped in his tracks.

"I'll carry him."

...

Konoha was stuck walking down the street with an 18-year old Hiki-NEET on his back.

* * *

 **This Chapter was about as tall as Hibiya.**

 **Oh well. Next one will be bigger. With less typos.**

 **"Shintato". Hehe.**


	3. Everyone Hates Hibiya (According to him)

**Yes, Shintatoes make good Shinfries.**

 **... Time for chapter 3. Let's hope this one's a little longer. And I don't really mean Kano's size. Let's try a little taller?**

 **Half way through typing this, my keyboard became french. If you see any accents, donèt (dont) blame me, blame the keyboard. Also, italics not woking well. oops.**

 **After a while of not having quotation marks, question marks, and other things like that, È,è,É,é,Ç,→, and the accented "a" get really annoying.**

* * *

"Eehhh, Shintaro! You fine?"

Kano stared at Shintaro, who was still petrified.

"Marry... Y'know ya shouldn't do that!"

"Gomen-ne, Kano-san..." Marry looked down at the floor.

Kano laughed, remembering when Marry had petrified him.

Konoha continued carrying the jobless shut-in through the street.

...

Hibiya awaited Hiyori's return.

 _When will she return_?

 _Is she coming-_

Hibiya saw the room around him suddenly get a little darker.

He used his eye ability to see if someone was at the light switch.

No one.

 _But if no one..._

Hibiya looked around the hallway with his eye ability.

Still nothing.

Suddenly, the outer edges of his vision got duller.

"Hello? A-any...one?"

A pair of scarlet eyes glared at Hibiya.

The young boy slowly drifted into a forced, uneasy sleep.

...

"Huh?"

Shintaro lay on a sidewalk.

"He's up." Konoha looked down on the red-sweatered Hiki-NEET.

"I'm afraid Konoha forgot why he was carrying you, Shintaro. Anyway, here's the story."

"Story?" Shintaro moaned.

"We've heard that the Heat Haze has gotten someone you know very well..."

 _Someone I know well? Wait- Where's Momo-?_

 _"_ Not Momo, Shintaro! It's-" Seto chimed in with a reply to Shintaro's thoughts.

Kido continued her lengthy (at least it seemed that way to Shin-kun) speech to Shintaro.

"The person trapped in the Heat Haze this time is..."

* * *

 **There it is! You have to wait to find out, because I'm _evil._ Or is it really me? Maybe this chapter was written by KANO SHUUYA!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nah. Then he would've gotten more lines.**

 **Review!**


	4. Shintaro's Red Jacket vs Heat Haze

**Time for chapter four. If final exams don't steal my soul before it's finished...**

 **So I've been keeping you all in suspense. Who's in the Haze?**

 **Is it Momo?**

 **Is it Kenjirou?**

 **Is it Shin-kun's red jacket?**

 **...**

 **What would it's eye ability be? The power to always be warm and soft, even when Shintaro sweats a lot?**

 **Never mind.**

* * *

Hibiya looked at the sky, which lay clear of clouds and bright blue.

"Where am I?"

He found himself sitting in the center of an intersection.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

A bunch of cars whizzed past Hibiya Amamiya, kicking masses of dust in his face.

"Hmph! Probably the others trying to get rid of me! Well... I... um..."

Another car almost ran over the small boy.

"Don't need them!"

Hibiya walked across the rows of cussing drivers and vehicles coughing up lung in the form of exhaust.

When he reached the end of the fading crosswalk, he wiped the beading sweat off his face.

"They never tried to help me before! I... don't need them if they really do hate me!"

Hibiya stared at the sky that seemed way too perfect to be real.

"And- who brought me here?"

Could it have been Kido?

She didn't want him to find out what happened to Hiyori, after all...

Seto?

He seemed too nice...

Momo? They didn't get along at first. Maybe she wanted him dead.

 _But... if that was true, she'd have handed me over to Mr Tateyama for sure._

How about Konoha? _Hiyori likely asked him to kill me! She does like that jerk more._

"Hiyori..."

Tears welled up in Hibiya's eyes.

"AAAH! Why can't she just like me?! T-this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't tried to find that white-haired freak!"

...

The _white-haired freak_ reached out his hand to Shintaro.

"You're on the ground."

Shintaro tried to put up with Konoha lifting him off the sidewalk.

"Did you not hear! Your friend is in that place _AGAIN!"_

Shintaro snapped this remark at Konoha, who replied with a simple "Oh".

Kido looked at a rock on the ground, kicking it slightly.

"Anyone seen Shuuya?" Seto asked the group.

The stone started quietly muttering.

"Damn! Damn! Kido! Ah, Kido!"

"Not the time, you idiot."

Ene chimed in with "At least he's not pretending to be Haruka again."

...

At this point, Hiyori ran up to Ene's current device, which rested in Marry's hand.

Momo followed, dragging the body of Takane.

"Careful with thatttttt! I only have _one_ of those, Kisaragi-chan!"

"Sorry, Ene-chan! It got heavy..."

"What are you saying about my body?!"

Momo froze. "Well- Quit acting like Hibiya!"

...

Hiyori turned the other way.

"Ugh! Don't talk about him! I came here to get away from him! That idiot got himself landed in the hospital!"

Ene took over her human body, slapping Kano in the face when he started _investigating_ how she switches from human to cyber-girl.

"Don't touch, you little per-"

"Eh, sorry, Ene-chan. I just wanted to see if you were _real!"_

"Of course I am, jerk!"

"Hiyori, he's still there?" Konoha asked Hiyori.

Shintaro sighed.

 _As if he'd still be there._

Seto's presence alerted Shin-kun to how he was being listened to.

 _Right, Seto?_

* * *

 **So it's not Shintaro's jacket. Have you figured out who it is?**

 **If you say "Kano's perversion", you're wrong. That's still here.**

 **Onee-chan said when she read over this that if Kano wanted to be a stone, Marry could've done that for him.**

 **She's right.**

 **Marry? Can you petrify Kano again? Pleaseeeee?**


	5. Haruka Never Gets a Break

**... Time for another Chapter.**

 **Kano only gets two lines in this one, but maybe that's for the better?**

 **Takane and her special someone get most of this chapter. Hibiya was going to get more, but he already had his feature chapter.**

 **On second thought, Kano's two lines were one too many. You'll see what I mean. Poor Takane. Does she ever get a break?**

* * *

 _So he's back in the Haze... How do we get him out this time?_

Shintaro sat on the sidewalk, trying to think of a plan.

"Ah! We could go in after him!"

Seto sat down next to Shintaro, leaning against the wall of the store behind them.

"Eh, Seto... I don't really think _that_ will work..."

Kido then responded to Kano, with "Give it a chance."

"Yeah! Any better ideas?" Takane looked teasingly at Kano Shuuya.

"Ah, Ene-chan... I do, but they're all to complicated for-!"

A glare from Takane shut down his statement.

"Hey, Ene, where's..." Momo began as she helped Takane Enomoto off the side of the road (keeping her away from Kano, of course, for both of their safety).

Takane looked around for a missing member of the Mekakushi-dan.

...

She realized that there was a car crash, which accompanied honking horns and gaps in the road.

The kind of gaps made when Konoha runs.

Takane stared wide-eyed at the busy intersection up the road.

 _He's so annoying sometimes!_

Then she reconsidered her thought, as she remembered that he's _Haruka._

 _But... is he really? Will I ever see the true Haruka again?_

Takane realized that she hadn't really thought much about Haruka and Konoha being the same person.

Of course, she was relieved when he returned to defeat Kuroha, but he hadn't stayed long.

 _Come back, Harukaaaaaaaa!_

...

A boy whistled as he walked down the street.

 _Weren't they here a few minutes ago?_

The boy shrugged off the idea.

"Now where could he be? He should be around here somewhere..."

The boy pulled at the collar of his chartreuse sweater, sighing loudly.

"How come it's so warm here? I know it's called the Heat Haze, but it really is sunny today..."

He waited for the breeze to blow past, but the wind didn't answer his unspoken plea.

...

A dark figure stood at the end of the road.

"Hello, Hibiya-kun! We'll get you out of here!"

Hibiya looked over at Haruka Kokonose.

"You! You're... That guy! The amnesiac! H-how do you even remember me!?"

"Oh! You're talking about the other me!"

Haruka smiled at Hibiya.

"Y-yeah! You're that guy Hiyori likes more!"

Haruka kneeled down to better see Hibiya, who he had since ran after.

"Hey, shouldn't you have been faster running? And... holes in the road?"

Haruka tilted his head to the side at this question. "Oh! Yeah, well, I guess I'm not Konoha right now... Oh well!"

He tried not to let the younger boy see his exhaustion, as Hibiya didn't know about the troubles he had before the Snake of Clearing Eyes sacrificed him.

Even now, he knew that would only put him at a disadvantage with Hibiya.

He could see it in his mind... _"If it's so hard for you, try catching me now! This is just to get me away from Hiyori, isn't it?!"_

Haruka shuddered. "You know I kinda like Taka-" Haruka stopped. Of course Hibiya'd use that against him, too.

"Aah?! You mean... ENE?"

"Well... yes. Now let's get you out of here."

* * *

 **So that's the end of Chapter 5. At this point, it's not hard to tell that the chapter names don't really have much to do with the actual chapter content itself...**

 **Poor Haruka... Hibiya really doesn't like him, huh?**

 **Hiyori does. Oh well. HaruTaka forever!**

 **At least Kano wasn't _that_ bad to Seto. **

**Or Takane... This time.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


End file.
